


focused in my viewfinder

by wordscreated



Series: 10 and 11 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, model!suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscreated/pseuds/wordscreated
Summary: He nods to whatever Rintarou’s saying, understanding nothing but distracted by his everything.orOsamu's deeply, terribly, unapologetically, in love.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: 10 and 11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	focused in my viewfinder

It’s a chilly afternoon.

Osamu shivers at the mere thought of going outside of the restaurant, thin frost already smattering against the windowpanes, creating such pretty patterns. He feels the bitter bite of the wind just by watching the people outside rushing about, bundled head to toe with wool and thick scarves.

The amount of people inside is enough to keep the chill of winter at bay, the constant chatter warming up the whole place. Laughter is heard in each corner of the store which makes Osamu keep a small smile as he waits for Rintarou to finish eating.

Speaking of.

Osamu’s eyes shift from surveying his customers to the raven beside him. He’s wearing a soft black turtleneck that hides too much skin, in Osamu’s opinion--hides the purples and reds around his neck made from last night. He nods to whatever Rintarou’s saying, understanding nothing but distracted by his _everything_.

 _‘yer too pretty, Rin_ , he thinks.

Pretty isn’t even the right word. Beautiful? Elegant? Ethereal? Otherworldly? Godly? Osamu lets out a quiet huff as he mulls over a better term to describe his husband. His eyes trace over from the tuffs of Rintarou’s hair, down to his slanted eyes framed by [a delicate white liner](https://twitter.com/rimru__/status/1318437658306048000?s=20).

(“’samu?”

“What’s up, Rin?”

He’s not a shy person. Quiet, maybe, indifferent, but not shy. But right now, Rintarou’s not looking at him, eyes pointed at the floor as if he’s embarrassed.

Osamu moves closer, fingers reaching out to touch the other’s hand, “...babe? ‘wassit?”

He peeks at him, opens his mouth, pauses, then,

“Ya think it’d be fine I wear eyeliner?”

Osamu blinks.

“Rin, yer face is pretty enough to pull off anything,” he confesses, “ya’ could wear a paper bag and I’d still be in love with you.”

The smile he receives makes his heart flutter so _so so_ much.)

In all honesty, Rintarou looks too much of a model to be eating at such a small restaurant. He deserves to be dining in a three-star Michelin restaurant in Paris. He deserves to have his face posted in billboards and magazines and advertise—

“Hey,” Rintarou’s lips form a slight pout, “focus on me.”

 _God,_ Osamu is in awe, _his husband could be such an idiot sometimes_. He reaches out to remove the rice stuck on the corner of his lover’s mouth, “What are you talking about?”

_I can only focus on you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in love with this pairing. I also drew the last scene! Check it out it here: https://twitter.com/rimru__/status/1318437658306048000?s=20
> 
> Retweets and follows, kudos and comments will be very much appreciated :)


End file.
